


Together's where we belong

by kratoes



Category: Karneval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gareki is tortured, M/M, Tsukumo is highly amused, Yogi and Nai being dorks, Yoreki, watching dumb movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratoes/pseuds/kratoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareki wears a poncho, Tsukumo can't help but laugh at most situations, Nai just wants to watch High School Musical and Yogi is super affectionate.</p><p>Alternately titiled 'Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together's where we belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb. (Just like myself)

"I hate raining season." Gareki grumbles, tugging at the collar of his poncho - the one he actually stood up from his seat to search for since it was so stupidly cold.

Ah, the perks of raining season, being a nice sort of chill but then it was also _a sort of chill. _How annoying.__

__He reenters the sitting area of the flat and oh - Tsukumo's taken his spot on the armrest which only leaves an empty spot next to Yogi. Gareki takes it, raising an eyebrow at Yogi. Well really, it should have been expected considering the fact that its happened at least 2 times before, their friends forcing him and Yogi onto the _loveseat.___

____Using Kiichi's choice of words in the past, in a more teasing tone unlike her sneering one Gareki says " Alright, who wanted the two-" Gareki stops for a second, still feeling weird about using such a word to describe himself and Yogi but then continues on "-lovebirds... On the loveseat this time?"_ _ _ _

____Nai starts giggling at the disgusted face he makes when Yogi sheepishly raises his hand, saying " Of course I did Gareki-kun! Well... Tsukumo volunteered as tribute so technically that's the answer to your question..."_ _ _ _

____"Yes, you should just accept your fate Gareki." Tsukumo adds in, not raising her head from her attempt of knitting a scarf but she was smilling slightly._ _ _ _

____"I've realized that a long time ago." Gareki states, annoyance found in the tone of his voice mainly because Yogi kept on trying to cuddle him despite the younger pushing him away._ _ _ _

____Tsukumo looks at Gareki, eyeing the poncho she made for him. "I was scared that it would be too big but it seems to fit you well."_ _ _ _

____"What? This?" Gareki points at the garment and smirks. "It has a great colour choice too.” Hot pink and a blue _G _near the hem. Now that he thought about it.... he should probably lay off the pink in his wardrobe for a while.___ _ _ _

______Sure, it wasn't perfect - it had loose ends and just a small tug of the yarn could dismantle part of the poncho but it was nice seeing Tsukumo smile because she works really hard on anything that she knits or sews. She also just really liked giving gifts. Or maybe she just used the idea of gift giving when she tries to improve on the hobbies that Tsukumo would most likely never get the hang of. Either way, Gareki just wanted to be nicer for a change._ _ _ _ _ _

______He hears the middle of the song 'Let it go' and stares at Nai who starts singing along to the song playing on MTV before Gareki forces him to change the channel, continuing yet again Nai's hunt for something decent and entertaining on the television._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You know..... it isn't all that cold as you claimed it to be Gareki-kun" Yogi notes, and surely he doesn't have any ill intent in his words but Gareki just finds it annoying._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gareki clicks his tongue. "I said that it was chilly, _chilly, _"he emphasizes "and it _is. _"_________ _

__________"H-Hey" Yogi sputters, raising his hands in the air as if in surrender. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything." And at the sight of Gareki rolling his eyes added in "Wah, so mean Gareki-kun!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nai sits up straight on his beanbag, exclaiming " Yogi and Gareki shouldn't fight!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We aren't" The couple says at the same time and Gareki hears Tsumuko laugh, trying to be discreet but obviously failing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Anyways," Yogi starts, leaning his head on Gareki's head but then laughing at how uncomfortable said motion was because "Gareki! Your goggles!" which earns an "Oh shut up" from Gareki. "No seriously, weren't we supposed to watch DVDS?" Yogi asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That's plural. The plan was one DVD." Gareki corrects him, obviously not as thrilled as Yogi seemed at the prospect of multiple hours spent on watching a marathon of movies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Same thing Gareki," Yogi says in self defence. "Hey little Nai, what do you think we should watch?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nai answers almost immediately with " Can we watch High School Musical?" and he seems so excited by the idea that it makes Gareki want to vomit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No way, we're not watching that filth."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Gareki! You can't just crush Nai's dreams like that!" Yogi chides, he then tells Nai that he doesn't have to listen to how mean Gareki's being and "we can watch whatever you want"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Why doesn't Gareki want to watch High School Musical?" Nai asks, looking confused and cute at the same time - not that Gareki thought so, it was just because Yogi quickly pulls Nai in for a hug, speaking "Nai-chan! So cute!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Gareki rolls his eyes and let's out a breath. "That movie is _annoying. _Anyways, its targeted for kids which is-" he looks shortly at Nai and Yogi who are looking up at him expectantly "easy to understand why you two would want to watch it but I _don't _and what makes you think that Tsukumo would want to either?"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tsukumo just mumbles something incoherent but then oh god, is she _smiling? _"Actually Gareki, I believe its 3 against 1."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Yogi smiles at Tsukumo's direction and they both exchange a victorius hi-5 and then Nai's exclaiming "Me too! Me too!" Which leads to another round joined with a cheer. Somehow, the three end up using both their hands to hi-5 each other and it looks like they were about to summon a demon or something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"How do I know these people?" Gareki mutters, staring at the sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh Gareki-kun, don't be like that!" Yogi says while regaining his spot next to Gareki. He slings his arm on Gareki's shoulder and presses a soft kiss onto the top of his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Urgh. Gross." Gareki complains._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Garekiiiiiiiii" Yogi whines and he presses more kisses onto Gareki's head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Nai, who had been scavenging the DVD shelf finally find High School Musical and beams "Let's all enjoy this together!" Glancing at Gareki and the frown he had, Nai decides to continue with a determined "Gareki, we're all in this together."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Probably not a good idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Yogi actually starts singing the damned song, swaying his and Gareki's bodies in the process and Tsukumo's just trying to contain her laughter, covering her mouth with her palms. Nai happily moves along as he inserts the DVD into the player, humming along to the song, probably not knowing the lyrics._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Why am I going through with this? _Gareki wonders. He looks at Yogi who has stopped singing because of the movie about to start and then he looks at Nai who is staring at the TV screen expectantly. Tsukumo seems relaxed, knitting long forgotten in favor of watching High School Musical out of all things.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Right, Gareki was putting up with this for them. The two idiots and Tsukumo he can't help but care about. Or in Yogi's sappy words, _his home. _Watching a shitty movie for them..... Well, it couldn't be all that bad right?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The entire night is spent with Nai singing all the songs with the wrong lyrics, Yogi actually knowing the lyrics and gushing over Nai, Tsukumo in denial of just how emotionally invested she is with the basic plot and Gareki who was born to hate shitty movies like High School Musical spent 50% of the time covering his ears. And eyes. Also pulling his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It was terrible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________When it finally ended Yogi decides to ask "So when are we watching the second one?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________A pillow is swiftly thrown at Yogi's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I named a fanfic with a lyric from 'All in this together' out of all things. (I love this shitty movie a lot. Urgh) I'll probably write a yoreki focused fic in the near future because they weren't as much of a focus as I hoped. I wrote this because those free! Fans kept on using that 'I gotta go my own way' song which is still stuck in my head.


End file.
